


Spying

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogsmeade weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** :)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I hope Zonko’s isn’t too busy,” Albus Severus Potter said as he walked towards Hogsmeade with his two best friends. “I’m supposed to do a little bit of spying for Uncle George.”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy laughed. “I can’t believe that you agreed to that.”

Rose Maria Weasley agreed, “Me neither. It’s just so wrong.”

“Hey! I just want to help out a family member. What’s wrong with that?” Albus questioned his cousin.

“Well, when you put it that way…But spying isn’t very nice,” Rose frowned. She knew nothing she said would change the brunette’s mind.

Albus chuckled at his redheaded cousin. “Don’t worry so much Rose.”

“Yeah, you worry way too much about Al,” Scorpius agreed.

“She gets it from Aunt Hermione. Dad says she always fussed over him and Uncle Ron,” Albus explained.

Rose pouted at her friends as they neared Zonko’s Joke Shop.


End file.
